Matty's Love Life Explained
by Legitimate Tough Guy
Summary: A story that explains Matty's sexuality and sexual experiences, ending with the one person he falls in love with. Rated M. Straight, gay, bisexual.


_Author's Comments: This is a very different type of story for me. I wanted to try it out because these are thoughts I've had. I believe Matty to be an Aries based on his personality and appearance, and Aries are often closeted bisexuals. It actually states on their horoscope that they tend to explore sexually and when married may need one night a week where they are allowed to fuck men. _

_And after reading this, I actually fell in love with a man who reminded me of Matty. He resembled him, acted like him. And he turned out to be an Aries, which after a while I predicted he must have been. And indeed, he was interested in both men and women. Though his profile stated he was straight, none-the-less. Aries is also a very masculine horoscope, and aren't interested in being viewed as weak or feminine in any way.  
_

_This is a different kind of writing style for me. It's more like me explaining Matty's life to you. Not much dialogue, many different times and scenes and experiences.  
_

_Teresa is actually really a waitress in a deleted scene of Knockaround Guys. She's at the bar, hands Matty his whiskey. He looks up at her and smiles then says "Hey, Terese, how you doin'? Thanks, babe." I figure they aren't together because they didn't kiss or hug or anything, but he finds her attractive, so I think they might have fooled around. I mean, Matty's hot, he can get anybody he wants, and I'm sure he'd feel no need to hesitate.  
_

_Though when it comes to love, with Matty, I feel it's all about Taylor. They're two peas in a pod. I think the best word to describe them would be 'together'.  
_

_Anyways, enjoy, and review if you have the time/feel the need.  
_

* * *

Matty considered himself to be straight, even though he fooled around with guys here and there. He never thought of marrying a man, he knew that'd give him a bad look, give him a look he didn't want to have. He wanted to be thought of as masculine, a real man. He didn't want anybody but the guys he fooled around with to know that he liked guys, too. He lived as a straight man, acted like a straight man, was thought of as a straight man.

He messed around with a lot of people in his time. He enjoyed sex and it wasn't really a personal thing for him. It was more of an animalistic need. Personal to him was talking about things that hurt him over the years. And he knew once he found the right one he'd stop fooling around, and belong only to that person.

Matty first saw the female body in the Hustler magazines Bobby had given him. He only got them to make money and impress his father, but he did take a peak. His face had heated up and turned red then he shut the magazine and hid the stack under his bed. Later that night he ended up using one of those magazine to masturbate to, for the first time, at the age of 12.

As years passed, he met Chris Scarpa, who introduced him to a bunch of women. He took Matty to a stripper bar, and was given a lap dance paid for by Scarpa, which managed to embarrass the fuck out of Matty and cause him to leave. He wanted to just sit and watch, experience it, not get dry fucked right there in public in front of his friend.

Matty's first real experience was with a waitress, a woman named Teresa. She was tall, thin, curvy. She had long dark hair like his mother's and big red lips. She had dark eyes like his and long lashes.

They didn't date or anything but they met up once in a while to fool around. It was hand jobs the first time, then oral, then finally, fucking. Matty would move quickly and ceaselessly, roll his hips around in circular motions, pull all the way out then push all the way back in. One time when they met up, he tried fucking her ass, but she became disgusted, causing him to clench his jaw and push into her other hole.

After sex, she'd leave soon after, as she hated that Matty wouldn't stay in bed with her and caress her, but he didn't know that was why she left so quickly. He figured she just wasn't interested in a real relationship. It wasn't personal that Matty was quick to move onto the next thing; it was just how he was.

One night, Matty was alone; had nobody around. So he watched porn, especially anal sex. He was directed to gay porn multiple times, and he really didn't mind. He explored a bit. He found the feminine men to be irritating, but the masculine men turned him on. Especially when they were fucked in the ass. Matty wondered what it felt like having a dick in your ass, and he also knew it had to be tight and he wanted to penetrate a guy, himself.

So later that week, once the weekend came around, Matty went to a gay bar and picked up a guy. He was muscular and tall, had nice eyes and a big smile. Matty ended up fucking him then having the guy fuck him once they recharged. He never came so hard in his life. The guy left quickly, and Matty was glad because he wasn't interested in dating a man.

Years passed and Matty met Taylor. Teddy was friends with his father and his father had introduced Taylor to Teddy. Teddy realized after time that Taylor was intelligent and skilled, and definitely mob material. He told Benny multiple times, and Benny became ashamed, as he felt Matty needed to be that way. So Benny told Teddy to get Taylor to teach Matty some stuff about being a man, and Teddy arranged it.

As Matty and Taylor spent more and more time together, they realized how much they had in common. Such as their relationships with their fathers, the troubles of being sons of mobsters. Matty began to realize that Taylor really was intelligent, not to mention kind and caring.

Matty started sitting closer to Taylor when they were together, so close that their entire sides would touch from their shoulders down to their hips and legs, their feet. Taylor would show him care and make him laugh; he always made jokes, something Matty loved.

At times they'd hunting, go for walks, go out to dinner. They started feeling more and more for each other, to the point that they felt they'd known each other their whole lives, that they found who they were looking for. They felt comfort only when it was just the two of them and they tried not to leave each other's sides whenever they were able to spend time together.

Sometimes Matty would invite all the guys, Scarpa and Marbles as well as Taylor, but it was obvious to them that Matty's relationship with Taylor was more intense than the relationship he had with either of them. He often touched Taylor, would whisper in his ear, say unusually sensitive things to him. Taylor at the same time would be protective of Matty; whenever he got hurt, Taylor would have his hands all over him. He'd also look at him often, even when somebody else was talking.

Scarpa would often laugh or smile when Taylor and Matty showed each other such care, but he never said anything, and they didn't really notice. Marbles on the other hand didn't care how they treated each other; he knew Matty was happy when Taylor was around, and Matty was his best friend, so he liked when he was happy.

Then once the incident in Montana took place, Matty realized that Taylor might love him. He was protective of Matty, tried to get him to go home so he'd be safe, gently touched him after he was beaten by Decker. He gave him as much advice as he could, to hopefully save Matty's life. But Matty realized he loved him not after these incidents, but after Taylor jumped in front of speeding bullets to protect Matty. He cared so much about Matty that he was willing to get shot and die as long as Matty didn't.

Once back in New York, Matty mostly drove around with Taylor in his van. He knew he needed to get a new car but he didn't want to be away from Taylor. He made him feel better about losing Marbles and Scarpa and killing Teddy. Taylor distracted Matty from those thoughts by reminding him that Taylor had risked his life for him. It was such a good act and it helped balance out all the bad that had happened.

One night Matty couldn't hold back and his passion got the best of him. He and Taylor got drunk and he ended up thanking him for saving his life. Taylor realized that Matty knew how he felt, and he felt like Matty had the same feelings, with the way he looked at him, his eyes emotional and his jaw clenched.

Matty ended up kissing Taylor, then touching him all over. Taylor became passionate and eager, breathless as he did the same to Matty. Matty unbuttoned and unzipped Taylor's jeans and Taylor got off the couch to take them and his underwear off, then he undressed Matty, kissing each inch of his naked body. Matty usually liked to just get into it and fuck already, but it was different with Taylor. It felt to be less about sex and more about love and affection.

Taylor had never been with a man before but Matty was a different story; Matty was beautiful, a rare find, his other half. And he needed Matty to be happy, needed him to feel good. Because if Matty didn't feel that way, he wouldn't.

They ended up moving to the bedroom where Matty put his hands against the wall, his naked ass visible to Taylor. He entered Matty and moved slowly within him, making sure not to hurt him. But after a while, Matty started moving with Taylor, his expressions ceaseless. He moaned quietly, small breaths of air.

"Yeah, fuck me..." Matty said, softly, looking back at Taylor out of the corner of his eye. Taylor moved faster and faster, doing as Matty pleased. Soon they both came, Matty onto the wall as he moaned Taylor's name and convulsed, and Taylor into the condom which was deep in Matty's hole.

After shooting, they felt tired, like they could fall over, but they didn't. Matty leaned against the wall, sweating, and Taylor held onto him, leaning against his back. He rubbed Matty's arms and sides, looking at his face as they caught their breath.

After recharging, Matty started moving, and Taylor caught the hint, pulling out slowly. Matty gasped then relaxed and turned around.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Wash up before bed, you know?" Matty stated. Taylor nodded, pulling the condom off his dick.

"Yeah. Me too," Taylor replied, meaning he'd take a shower after Matty.

"Alright. Come on," Matty responded, walking naked toward the bathroom. Taylor followed him, realizing Matty wanted to do it together.

As time passed, Matty and Taylor continued to fool around, but it always meant more than their previous sexual experiences.

Once Matty was 40, he started wondering what he was going to do with his life. Did he still want a wife and children? It was something he'd always wanted. A child, a woman, a dog, a house, a garden. But as he thought of this, it didn't satisfy him; nobody could replace Taylor. He couldn't imagine anybody would ever care so much for him that they'd risk dying to save him.

So instead, both men never married. And instead of having their own children, they baby sat Taylor's cousin's children from time to time. Nobody knew they loved each other and were sexually intimate; everyone just looked at them like they were really good friends and room mates.

By the time Taylor was 50, he was shot and killed by a mafia soldier, one that was against Taylor's family. Matty was told one night and he ended up hardening, becoming stoic. For years he stopped caring about things, but slowly got over Taylor's death and was able to find happiness, again. He married a divorced woman named Silvia who had two teenagers.

Until the day he died, he kept Taylor's Jewish necklace around his neck, and as he was dying, he saw Taylor walking toward him, smiling.

The end.


End file.
